Tihark Orchard (mission)
Mission Objective and Rewards Objectives Convince Princes to help you. **Bonus* Take part in festivities *Kill Harpies Rewards Primary Most of this mission will be spent talking to NPCs. There is very little combat until the very end, although there is a one-on-one duel which is fairly easy to win if you bring any offensive skills. If you talk to all the NPCs (and complete their mini-quests), you will eventually reach a cutscene that leads to the conclusion of the mission, a fairly easy battle with some harpies. Bonus There are five bonus objectives: # Teach the little boy, Dende or the little girl, Mina to dance # Win the drinking contest against Zilo the Drunkard # Act out the play where you defeat an actor playing Palawa Joko # Defeat Lumo the Mime in an emoting contest # Obtain a Rare Eloninan Vase from Jejumba and speak to the Royal Finance Minister Bonus Objectives 1, 3 and 5, are actually required before Prince Mehtu, Ahmtur the Mighty, and Prince Bokka, respectively, will speak with you. Tips * You have to be alone in this mission (one man party), and you will have to eventually fight some warrior and ranger harpies, so modify your build accordingly. You will have several warrior NPCs to support you so its good idea to bring at least some healing for them. * To fight the harpies, the Vabbi nobles will automatically attack them when they're in range, so just lure the harpies into the center of the city, where the nobles will mob and kill them. * You can either buy, trade for, or simply kill and take that vase from the NPC. There don't appear to be any negative consequences for simply taking it. * To get drinks during the drinking contest, simply click on any Vabbi noble. Clicking on The Great Zehtuka will cause him to become hostile. This can be quite disturbing when the drunk blur effect is intense. * The drunkeness during the bonus objective does NOT count towards the drunkard title * Some of the emotes that Lumo the Mime uses in the emote contest include the following: ** /beg ** /boo ** /breath ** /cheer ** /dance ** /drums ** /flex ** /flute ** /guitar ** /pickme ** /point ** /roar ** /shoo ** /taunt ** /violin ** /wave Follow-up All's Well That Ends Well Trivia * One of the random comments that partygoers will make is "Was it a dream where you see yourself standing in sort of sun-god robes on a pyramid, with a thousand naked women screaming and throwing little pickles at you?" This is likely a reference to the movie Real Genius. category:Nightfall missions category:Vabbi * If you talk with The Great Zehtuka he will tell you that he is going on a hunting safari into Desolation to get one of the wurms that live there. Later in the game if you go to the northeastern most part of Desolation you can find his Bag and his Great Horn just laying on the ground. Presumably he has met a nasty fate. Source *One of the musicians grumbles about drunken partygoers requesting the song "Freemoabird". This is likely a reference to the American rock group Lynyrd Skynyrd's hit song Free Bird.